moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gulf of New Gizmo
The Gulf of New Gizmo is a technology themed location that Cap'n Buck came back from in May of 2011. Being a sort of unpleasant experience for him, he decided to be docked for a longer time at the Port. Message In A Bottle! May 1, 2011 I've been doing some fishin' over at The Port this morning. When I reeled in my line, there was something attached? and it WASN'T a fish! It was a message in a bottle from Cap'n Buck. "The winds be havin' swept me adrift at th' Gulf o' New Gizmo. See ya soon!!! - Buck" We haven't seen Cap'n Buck in quite a while. Glad to see he's ok! Hey, I wonder what kinds of surprises are in store for us? Guess he'll probably bring back a bunch of gizmos, huh? Cap'n Buck Returns From The Gulf Of New Gizmo! May 3, 2011 I was over at The Port this morning washing the dishes in Potion Ocean. What? Agony Ant told me it'd bring me good luck. I'll just have to be sure not to tell Tyra I "seasoned" the dishes with sea salt. Heh. Anyway? Cap'n Buck is HERE! Buck took the time to chat with me for a while about his newest booty from The Gulf of New Gizmo: RS: Hello Cap'n Buck! How was The Gulf of New Gizmo? CB: Everythin' be electrified. 't be shockin'. Nay really shockin'! I got shocked by a Powergranate Tree. RS: A Powergranate Tree! I didn't know those really existed! CB: They sure do. Th' place kind o' gave me a headache. T' tell ye th' truth, I be really glad t' be aft in Monstro City. RS: You mean you might stay longer than just a week? CB: Yes. I`d like t' stay fer two tides if ye`ll be havin' me! RS: Yeah! This rules! Ok, so tell us what you brought back. CB: I canna tell ye. All I can say be that these items all be havin' switches. RS: OMG! So they can turn on and off? CB: You`ll be havin' t' find ou' fer yersef. Come onto me ship an' be seein' what I be havin' fer sale! RS: Ok! I'm SO there. Thanks Cap'n Buck! Hurry over to The Port to be one of the firsts to get these electrified gizmos. Don't quote me on this, but I'm pretty sure I saw some BOOMBOXES on the ship. Wares Spinning Top Cyan.png|Spinning Top Cyan|link=Spinning Top Cyan Spinning Top Magenta.png|Spinning Top Magenta|link=Spinning Top Magenta Spinning Top Red.png|Spinning Top Red|link=Spinning Top Red Spinning Top Green.png|Spinning Top Green|link=Spinning Top Green Spinning Top Yellow.png|Spinning Top Yellow|link=Spinning Top Yellow Inspiration Bulb.png|Inspiration Bulb|link=Inspiration Bulb Big Bad Boombox - Blue.png|Big Bad Boombox - Blue|link=Big Bad Boombox - Blue Big Bad Boombox - Pink.png|Big Bad Boombox - Pink|link=Big Bad Boombox - Pink Hypno-Tron.png|Hypno-Tron|link=Hypno-Tron Train Set.png|Train Set|link=Train Set Trivia *Gulf of New Gizmo is a combination of "the Gulf of New Mexico" and "Gizmo". *All items were listed as "oo_item_name.swf", for example "oo_train_set.swf". It is not clear what "oo" stood for. Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations